


Christmas Morning

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Christmas morning and Remus, for the first time in years, gets to sleep in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 mini_fest; first posted [here](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/163860.html).

Remus woke to silence and an empty bed. He froze for a moment, wondering where Teddy and Severus were. Ever since Teddy finally figured out how to read a calendar, he had been waking his parents up at dawn for Christmas morning. Andromeda assured him all children were like that and Remus had grown used to it even if he could never match Teddy's enthusiasm. Today, however, it was quiet. And as for Severus... Well. Ever since Remus, Tonks, and Severus had sat Teddy down to explain that sometimes, couples were trios, Teddy had been cautious about entering his parents' bedroom. He wasn't shy around Severus; it almost felt like Teddy was unsure about what this really meant.

Remus wasn't worried, per se, but he did wonder if Teddy had come here, in his usual enthusiasm, and found Severus. 

He sat up, rubbing a hand through his hair. He could smell breakfast cooking and... Yes, he could hear voices talking. He put his robe on with a yawn and then his slippers to walk down to the kitchen. 

"And then we add?" Severus asked, patient.

"The milk?" Teddy asked.

"Yes," Severus told him. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Keep stirring as I pour. Yes, that's it."

Remus leaned against the door jam, smiling. Severus was standing next to Teddy, holding a bowl in one hand and a measuring cup in the other. Teddy was on a step stool, face scrunched up in concentration as he stirred batter. 

"And that's the batter done," Severus said. "And the griddle is hot so we do?"

"Put the batter onto the griddle in small spoonfuls," Teddy recited. He tapped the whisk on the edge of the bowl and set it carefully onto a towel. He picked up a spoon. "Severus?"

Severus kissed Teddy's head and then picked up the bowl. He put it down next to the stove and Teddy jumped off the stool so Severus could move it. One by one, five small pancakes were prepared on the griddle.

Severus looked over his shoulder and winked. Remus breathed deep, feeling content. This was even better than Teddy's enthusiasm. He would have to remember to show Tonks later when she came home; he was sure she would appreciate the sight after working. 

"Morning," he said, finally moving into the kitchen.

"Dad!" Teddy yelled, careful to not make any sudden movements. "Severus is showing me how to make pancakes!"

"How thoughtful," Remus said. He kissed Teddy's head and hugged him. "Try not to burn them."

"Won't," Teddy growled, watching the pancakes with a sharp eye.

Remus smiled and kissed Severus. "Morning. Thank you."

Severus shrugged. "I figured you and Tonks had had enough early Christmas mornings with him; it was my turn."

"Don't ever change," Remus swore. "This is perfect."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Turn those over, Teddy. See the bubbles?"

Shaking his head fondly, Remus moved to the coffee pot. He leaned against the counter, just watching them. First Christmas with Severus, Tonks home later, Teddy happy. He was again employed and well. There were plenty of presents for Teddy under the tree and it had been another good year for Teddy's health. All in all, this was turning into the best Christmas he'd ever had.

He sent up a prayer of thanks and toasted with his cup, grateful and full to the brim.


End file.
